


Black bird

by theStorybook_Wolvesss



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who Poetry, F/F, Face the Raven, Other, Pre-hell bent, Someone shoot me in the FOOT, fan poem, i promise I will write something other than poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theStorybook_Wolvesss/pseuds/theStorybook_Wolvesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More poetry because I'm better at that at than actual stories<br/>Ashildr's PoV, set after "Face the Raven"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black bird

Black bird, Black bird,  
Why won't you sing?  
Sing to me, bring to me  
Beautiful things 

Black wings, Black heart,  
What's it all for?  
The curling of smoke  
And your cry "nevermore" 

Take me, Break me  
Split me in two,  
My hands are world-weary  
My heart is burned through

You whisper so sweetly,  
That I am alone  
A wanderess, nameless,  
No future, no home 

I'm sick of pretending,  
I'm tired of the lies,  
And i know i grow colder  
With each day that flies

I promised to save her,  
It just isn't fair,  
The nail in her coffin-  
Did I hammer it there?


End file.
